


This is the End

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [31]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt "ending"





	This is the End

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Alex paused for a moment to listen at the door.

“…And they lived happily ever after,” Thomas whispered as he reached the end–his children already fast asleep.

A smile spread across her face. Alex held her hands over her heart as she leaned against the doorframe. She watched Thomas place gentle kisses on the foreheads of their son and daughter. He was a different man with them. She didn’t know he had it in him–to be so open and free. She had never imagined having so much love in her life. Yet, everyday she was filled with overwhelming joy because of it.

Thomas turned the lights off and ushered Alex out as he closed the door behind them. “What’s that smile for?” He asked.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. “I love you so much. Our family is perfect. Thank you for being my happily ever after.”

Thomas brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m not your fairytale. You’re mine. You rescued me. You showed me how to love and be loved. You are my heart, Alex. This isn’t the end of our story, rather the beginning. I know that with you by my side, no matter what our future holds, our family will make it through. If I know anything to be true, it is how much I love you and our children.”

“As do I,” Alex offered softly.

“We don’t need a happily ever after,” Thomas admitted. “We just need each other–for better or worse.”

“Together,” Alex agreed, tears forming in her eyes.

“Together,” Thomas reassured her, cradling her face. He wiped a tear with his thumb before it could travel very far. Thomas’s lips brushed Alex’s, “Always.”


End file.
